ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Sean Phillips
| birth_place = United Kingdom | death_place = | nationality = British | notable works = Hellblazer Devlin Waugh Sleeper Marvel Zombies Marvel Zombies 2 Criminal Incognito Fatale | awards = | website = | subcat = British }} Sean Phillips (born 27 January 1965) is a British comic book artist, known for his work on DC Comics' Sleeper, WildC.A.T.s, Batman and Hellblazer. Career Phillips began his career in British comics working with John Smith on New Statesmen and Straitgate, as well as Pat Mills on Third World War both at Crisis. He was part of the British Invasion, getting work on Hellblazer before returning to the UK. There he most notably worked on Devlin Waugh for the Judge Dredd Megazine but also provided the art on a number of series for 2000 AD including Judge Dredd. He returned to the American comic book industry in 2000 when he inked Scene of the Crime written by Ed Brubaker, a writer he would collaborate with a number of times over the following years. He moved on to Wildstorm for a long run on WildC.A.T.s with Joe Casey before teaming up Brubaker on Sleeper. In 2001, Phillips and John Bolton illustrated a three-issue miniseries called User, written by Devin Grayson, and published by DC's Vertigo imprint. The series explores "sexual identity and online role-playing in the text-based MUDs of the nineties." User was re-released as a hardcover by Image in 2017. Phillips went over to Marvel Comics in 2005 where he co-created Criminal with Brubaker at the Marvel imprint Icon and he also became the main artist on the first two instalments of the Marvel Zombies series with Robert Kirkman. Recent work includes Incognito, another series with Brubaker at IconEd Brubaker on Incognito, Newsarama, 16 September 2008 and a US reprint of 7 Psychopaths at Boom! Studios. Phillips has also provided the art for the Criterion Collection release of the 1961 noir film Blast of Silence, as well as the art for the Criterion release of the 1957 legal drama 12 Angry Men, based on a design by Eric Skillman. On 9 April 2011 Phillips was one of 62 comics creators who appeared at the IGN stage at the Kapow! convention in London to set two Guinness World Records, the Fastest Production of a Comic Book, and Most Contributors to a Comic Book. With Guinness officials on hand to monitor their progress, writer Mark Millar began work at 9am scripting a 20-page black and white Superior comic book, with Phillips and the other artists appearing on stage throughout the day to work on the pencils, inks, and lettering, including Dave Gibbons, Frank Quitely, John Romita Jr., Jock,"Kapow! '11: Comic History Rewritten On The IGN Stage". IGN. 14 April 2011 Doug Braithwaite, Ian Churchill, Olivier Coipel, Duncan Fegredo, Simon Furman, David Lafuente, John McCrea, and Liam Sharp,"Guinness World Records at Kapow! Comic Con". Guinness World Records. 9 April 2011 who all drew a panel each, with regular Superior artist Leinil Yu creating the book's front cover. The book was completed in 11 hours, 19 minutes, and 38 seconds, and was published through Icon on 23 November 2011, with all royalties being donated to Yorkhill Children's Foundation. In 2012, Phillips was one of several artists to illustrate a variant cover for Robert Kirkman's The Walking Dead No. 100, which was released 11 July at the San Diego Comic-Con.Logan, Michael (4 June 2012). "Exclusive First Look: The Walking Dead Comic Hits 100". TV Guide. Phillips and Ed Brubaker launched their Fatale series at Image Comics in January 2012. The series was initially announced as a twelve-issue maxi-series but was upgraded to an ongoing title in November 2012. Jesse Schedeen of IGN stated that "You can't go wrong with a Brubaker/Phillips collaboration. Even so, Fatale is making a strong case for being the best of their projects." In October 2013, Phillips and Brubaker signed a five-year contract to produce comics exclusively for Image. Under the terms of the deal, Image will publish any comic they bring to them without having to pitch it to them first. Bibliography *''New Statesmen'' (with John Smith): ** "Downtime" (in Crisis, No. 5, 1988) ** "Holding the fist" (in Crisis, No. 6, 1988) ** "White Death" (in Crisis, #13–14, 1989) *''Third World War'' (with Pat Mills): ** "Symphony of splintered wood" (in Crisis #22–23, 1989) ** "Remembering Zion" (in Crisis No. 24, 1989) ** "Book of Babylon" (in Crisis No. 27, 1989) ** "The calling" (in Crisis No. 31, 1989) ** "The man with the child in his eyes" (in Crisis #33–34, 1989) *''Straitgate'' (with John Smith, in Crisis, 1990) *''Hellblazer'' (Vertigo): ** No. 31, 34–36 (with Jamie Delano, 1990) ** "Counting To Ten" (with John Smith, Hellblazer No. 51, 1992) ** "In Another Part of Hell" (with Jamie Delano, Hellblazer No. 84, 1994, collected in Rare Cuts, ) ** #85–88 (with Eddie Campbell, 1995) ** #89–100, 102–107, 109-114, 116-120 (with Paul Jenkins, 1995–1997) * Danzig's Inferno (with John Smith, in 2000 AD #718–719, 1991) *''Strange Cases: ** "Feed Me" (with Warren Ellis, in ''Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 1) No. 7, 1991) ** "Magic" (with Ian Edginton, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 1) No. 8, 1991) *''Armitage'' (with Dave Stone): ** "Armitage" (in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 1) #9–14, 1991) ** "The Case of the Detonating Dowager" (in Judge Dredd Yearbook 1993, 1992) *''Devlin Waugh'' (with John Smith, tpb, Swimming in Blood, 224 pages, 2004, DC, , Rebellion, ): ** "Swimming in Blood" (in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) #1–9, 1992) ** "A Love like Blood" (illustrated text story, in Judge Dredd Mega-Special 1993, 1993) ** "Brief Encounter" (in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol. 2) No. 26, 1993) ** "Body and Soul" (illustrated text story, in Judge Dredd Yearbook 1994, 1993) *''Judge Dredd: ** "The Marshal" (with Garth Ennis, in ''2000 AD #800–803, 1992) ** "The Hunting Party" (with John Wagner, in 2000 AD #1033, 1997) ** "A Death in the Family" (with John Wagner, in Judge Dredd Megazine (vol.3) No. 45, 1998) *''Harmony'' (in Judge Dredd Yearbook, 1994) *''Vector 13: ** "Case Six: Marion" (with Dan Abnett, in ''2000 AD No. 956, 1995) ** "Case Two: It's Good to Talk" (with Nick Abadzis, in 2000 AD #1025, 1997) *''Sinister Dexter: "Sucker Punch" (with Dan Abnett, in ''2000 AD #1115, 1998) *''Downlode Tales: "Tough Tushy" (with Dan Abnett, in ''2000 AD #1126, 1999) *''Scene of the Crime'' #2–4 (inks, with Ed Brubaker and pencils by Michael Lark, Vertigo, 1999, collected in A Little Piece of Goodnight, 2000, ) *''WildC.A.T.s'' (with Joe Casey and Steve Dillon, Volume 2 #8–28, Wildstorm) collected as: **''Vicious Circles'' (collects #8–13, 144 pages, 2001, ) **''Serial Boxes'' (collects #14–19, 144 pages, 2001, ) **''Battery Park'' (collects #20–28, 224 pages, 2004, ) *''The Brotherhood'' #7–9 (with writer attributed as "X" and inks by Kent Williams, Marvel Comics, 2002) *''Sleeper'' (with Ed Brubaker, Wildstorm, two 12-issue limited series collected into four trade paperbacks): ** Out in the Cold (2003, ) ** All False Moves (2004, ) ** A Crooked Line (2005, ) ** The Long Way Home (2005, ) *''Black Widow: The Things They Say About Her'' (with Richard Morgan, 6-issue miniseries, Marvel, 2005–2006) *''Marvel Zombies'' (with Robert Kirkman, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, 2006, tpb, 2006, ) *''Criminal'' (with Ed Brubaker, ongoing series, Icon, 2006-ongoing) collected as: **''Coward'' (2007, ) **''Lawless'' (2007, ) **''The Dead and the Dying'' (2008, ) **''Bad Night'' (2009, ) **''The Sinners'' (2010, ) *''7 Psychopaths'' (with Fabien Vehlmann, Delcourt, 2007, 88 pages, Boom! Studios, December 2010, ) *''Marvel Zombies 2'' (with Robert Kirkman, 5-issue limited series, Marvel Comics, 2007–2008, hardcover, June 2008, ) *''Incognito'' (with Ed Brubaker, 6-issue limited series, Icon, 2008–2009, tpb, November 2009, ) *''Incognito: Bad Influences'' (with Ed Brubaker, 6-issue limited series, Icon, 2010–2011, tpb, 2011, *''Fatale'' (with Ed Brubaker, limited series, Image Comics, 2012-2014) *''The Fade Out'' (with Ed Brubaker, limited series, Image Comics, 2014-2015) *''Kill or Be Killed'' (with Ed Brubaker, ongoing series, Image Comics, 2016-present) Awards *2004 nominated for Eisner Award for Best Cover Artist for Sleeper *2006 Winner of the Spike TV Scream Award for Best Artist *2007 Winner of Eisner Award for Best New Series for Criminal *2010 nominated for Eisner Award for Best Limited Series or Story Arc for Incognito (with Ed Brubaker) *2015 nominated for Eisner Award for Best New Series for The Fade Out (with Ed Brubaker) Notes References * * *Sean Phillips at the Big Comic Book DataBase *Sean Phillips at Barney *Sean Phillips at Marvel.com External links * *Sean Phillips' blog *Art for sale * Studio Tours: Sean Phillips, Comic Book Resources, 27 February 2008 Category:Living people Category:1965 births Category:British comics artists